Wow
by brokenrussiancrawl
Summary: one night and there are a few things for Liam and Annie to say 'wow' about.


**Fact about me, Brokenrussiancrawl:**

**I love music. Some random song is always playing in my head, some old, some new, others are little jingles, but there is always a song in my head.**

Wow

"So what are we doing today?" Annie asked Liam as she walked up to his locker.

"I was thinking about a movie."

"Oh really? And what movie is it that you want to watch?" She raised her eyebrows at him as they walked over to her locker.

"I have no idea; maybe we shouldn't see a movie."

She laughed shaking her head, "Well you better come up with something 'cause you are the one who asked to hang out, remember?"

"I remember, I remember." Liam held up his hands as if he were getting picked up by the cops.

Just then Naomi walked by and ran up to Liam, trying to give him a kiss. Annie turned her head so that she didn't have to watch, but Liam pulled away so that Naomi only kissed his cheek.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, just-"

"Great so what do you want to do today, I was thinking that we could go and play tennis for a little bit with Silver but then again we could go and do something just the two of us."

"Um, Naomi we kind of have plans, you no me and Annie to hang out."

"Oh um okay, well we can hang out latter." Naomi forced a smile as she said this and Liam smiled at her gratefully. He kissed her cheek and Annie gave her a quick hug before leave with Liam.

Naomi stayed back and looked at them as they walked down the hall; she sighed and looked a little sad.

"Are you okay?" Silver asked from beside her.

"Yeah, well I will be. I just, I need to take my mind off of it."

Silver nodded her head and followed Naomi, wishing that she could get rid of the pain that her best friend was in, but also cheering on Liam and Annie, hoping that they get together.

This was going to be a long day and she was going to have to be ready for whatever happened today or tomorrow. She looked, again, at her best friend and noticed that she was half way to the car. Silver picked up her speed and caught up with Naomi fast.

................................................................................................................................................

"So you have no idea where we are, do you?" Annie asked from the passenger seat of Liam's car.

"Um no, I just no that I still have a full tank of gas and I have every intention of using it all up."

Annie laughed and looked in the rear view mirror and noticed that the there was a car behind them.

"Has that car been following us?" Annie asked a little worried.

"I think so."

The car followed them everywhere, staying in watching distance for both them and the person behind the wheel.

"Who do you think it is?" Liam asked as he got annoyed that the car was still there, at first he shrugged it off thinking that maybe they were just going in the same direction, then he got a little worried because Annie noticed also, but now it had been three hours and the car didn't show and sign of not following them any more.

"I think, I think that it might be Jasper." She said watching the car from the mirror on her side of the car.

Liam glanced over at her and she did look a little creeped out, so he did the only thing that he could think to do at that moment. He stopped the car and through it in park. Liam made a grab for the door handle.

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing who it is and what they want." Liam told her not really looking at her, but watching the car as it did the same.

"No lets just keep driving."

This time Liam did look at her, like she was crazy. "No I wanna know what this guy wants and why he has been following us."

With that Liam got out of the car, he looked at Annie and saw that she was biting her lower lip, she did that when she got nervous and Liam thought that it was cute, very cute.

The other cars driver door opened and a guy that Liam recognized from school stepped out of the car and began to walk over to them. As they got closer together Liam could just make out who it was, it was Mark Driscoll.

As Mark came closer to the car Annie became brave enough to get out of Liam's. She wasn't sure why he was following them but she didn't like it.

"What do you want?" She asked as he stopped just in hearing distance of them.

"I need to speak to your brother and the only way that will happen is if I have something that he wants so you need to call him and tell him to meat me at the school in fifteen minutes or else."

Annie became pissed, "Or else what?" When she didn't get a reply fast enough she laughed, "Yeah that is just what I thought, your not gonna come over here and threaten my brother."

"Actually I can and I will. See there is nothing you or your ignorant brother can do about it. And while you're on the phone with him let him no that he still owes me money and I want it tonight. Or else he knows what happens."

Annie, being as mad as she was, punched him in the face; he fell to the floor holding his jaw but, she didn't stop she continued to hit him until she felt arms pulling her off. Annie did everything that she could to get away form him and when she found her attempts fro freedom were to no avail she screamed at him:

"My brother doesn't owe you shit! Leave me and him alone, if you come near him again, your days of playing baseball will be over. Do you hear me? I said do you hear me!"

By the time Annie stopped screaming she was in the car and Liam was speeding off, not looking back to see if there was anyone around just trying to get her away from him.

"Wow." He said after a while of driving.

"What?" She asked venom still in her voice.

"I have never seen a girl fight like that; I defiantly didn't think you had it in you." Liam started to laugh and Annie rolled her eyes.

"Well he made me mad."

"I saw. And I'm sure he felt it." He continued to laugh for a few more minutes and then the laughter dyed away.

"Do you think that he will leave Dixon alone?"

Again, Liam laughed, "Oh I think that he will stay as far away from Dixon as possible.

She smiled at that a turned on the radio and old song that Liam liked came on and he was about to say something about it but Annie beat him to it, "I love this song." She turned the music up and started to dance along with the music. Rolling her head and throwing her hands up in the air.

Liam laughed and joined her after a few minute.

They goofed around all the way to Annie's house. "Thanks for the ride home and except for the fight I had a blast."

"Me too, we should do it more often."

Annie nodded her head and moved to give Liam a hug, he hugged her back and when they pulled a part they were a little close. Liam moved in just a little until they were about to kiss; lips hovering just above hers.

All of a sudden a phone rang and they sprang apart.

"It's yours." Annie said as she got out of the car and ran into the house.

"Annie!" He yelled but it was to no use she was gone already. He looked at the phone and saw silvers number.

"Hello?"

"Liam, um, I think that Naomi has done something really stupid." Liam could barely make out what she was saying; there was really loud music in the back round.

"What Where are you?" he listened closely as Silver told him where they were and he got to the party in ten minutes.

"Liam, thank god!" silver ran up to Liam and hugged him.

Do you know any of these people?"

"No and Naomi ditched me for this twenty year old an hour ago, I have no idea where she is."

Lima nodded his and told her to wait by his car as he goes to find her. He watched as she slipped out side and moved throw the crowed to find the girl that he was dating. Well he wasn't so sure you could call it dating anymore. His feelings had begun to change and there was a lot that needed to be said between the two of them.

He searched every room looking for her until he came across one with the lights off and there were sexual noises coming from the other side, there was something inside of him that told him to check the room and as soon as he opened the door he saw Naomi and another guy having sex. When she saw him her whole facial expression changed.

"Where done." He said before slamming the door shut and moving with speed out of the house. He had almost forgotten about Silver until he saw her leaning against the car looking cold. He took off his jacket and told her to get in.

"Where is Naomi?"

"You don't wanna know."

He drove her home in silence and when she got out of the car saying that she would see him later at school, he just nodded his head and drove off.

Liam drove for a while not sure of where he was going but some how he found himself in front of Annie's house. He parked and locked the car as he moved to the door; he knocked gently and waited for someone to come to the door.

The door flung open and an older version of Annie stepped into view she had a smile on her face and Liam instantly liked her.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, um, I'm looking for Annie, is he allowed to see any one?"

"Yeah, come on in, what is your name?"

"Liam."

"Hi Liam, I'm Debbie."

"Hi." Was all he could say. Just then Annie came down stairs, wearing pajamas.

"Liam what are you doing here?"

"Um, I needed to talk to you."

"Okay um, he can go in the back yard." She started to move away but turned back and signaled him to follow her, and she gave her mom a warning look.

Once out side Liam told her everything. He told her that it didn't really bother him that they were no longer together and that it was going to happen eventually so why not now.

Annie nodded her head in understanding and just listened to everything that he had to say; she asked him questions on how he felt and if he were okay and he told her that he was.

"Wow." Was the only thing she said.

When the story was told and the questions had been asked they fell into a comfortable silence. Something that both of them could get use to; they liked the quiet moments like these. When they finally noticed that it was late and Debbie hadn't kicked Liam out yet they new it was time for him to go.

She walked him to the door.

"So I'll see you later?" Liam asked as he opened the front door.

Annie nodded her head, "I guess." She said with a shrug trying and failing to hide her smile.

"Okay." Liam moved into give Annie a hug but instead he changed his mind and kissed her, at first she was shocked but by the end of the kiss she had kissed him with almost everything that she had in her.

"Good night." She said as they pulled a part and smiled up at him.

Liam smiled down at and kissed her again. "Good night." With that he left leaving Annie standing there, looking after his car and wondering how on earth that had just happened. As she walked up stairs Annie found herself smiling. She had just made out with Liam.

"Wow."


End file.
